Hetalia: England's winters
by AliceGold
Summary: A short story about Fem!England.
1. Chapter 1

The fire danced though England, the rain barely scratching the flames, the warring nations stood at the door of England's house…..

"We won't stand for it anymore!" Spain yelled, the house shook violently as he threw the doors open and off their hinges, England stood at the half way up the stairs, her eyes were red she held back her tears, "Do we really have to do this…" she thought

"This time it your turn to lose everything!" Scot blared as he shot two warning shots right near her feet. Alice sighed as she walked down the broken steps, she could see Wales and Ireland running towards the house. Alice looked around her now broken home and thought of the parties she had, the arguments between her and France. The room once again shook; this time more violently cracking the top floor. Everything went silent as the ceiling above Alice crashed down. Scotland and Spain forgot the war they had started…

"England!" Scotland shouted out as the ceiling collapsed onto top of her, Spain watched in horror as he saw, Scot run over and try to dig his way to Alice.

"What did we do?" Spain thought, Romano came to the side of the England's front door and asked what had gone on and that they should stop "Romano go outside" he commanded, he didn't want him to see.

Wales and Ireland finally got to the house of their little sister by this time Scotland had got most of the rubble away. Right at the bottom they saw a small child with a light blue dress with a white apron, they looked to each other concerned, the child awoke and picked herself up from the ground, dusted off her dress and looked around curiously

"England?" Scot asked faintly, the child looked up, paused before specking

"Wait, how you know my name?" she asked

"Wait, don't yo-"

"Oh I get it, you're a Time Traveller and came to warn me" she said excitingly, her eyes sparking and she started questioning Scot, Spain thought that this was Alice alright but what happened…

"So basically all you remember is you're a nation called England and your human name is Alice Kirkland?" Wales said after getting her of the subject of Time travel, she nodded, Wales thought for a moment before saying she should learn her history.

"Spain what should we do?" Ireland asked worryingly looking at England.

"Well I suggest we tell France and America and others about this, just to make sure she's safe" Ireland nodded to this "I need to go check on Romano" he said walking out the door, his eyes down at the floor "I'm sorry" he said to himself quietly.

* * *

A few months had pasted Scot had stayed to keep an eye of Alice "I CAN'T FIND HER" he yelled down the phone to Wales who had just woken up

Wales sighed "well she can't have gone far…. Wait forget that she used to always wander really far back when she was small before. Just call around I'm sure someone knows"

Meanwhile Alice was happily wandering around in a place she didn't know "I'm hungry, I should have brought something with me" she thought as her stomach growled, she opened her purse so see how much she had when she dropped her flying mint bunny toy onto the road, she hadn't realised before she finished crossing the road, as she turned she saw a truck drive over, the beads flying everywhere, she stood motionless for a while before bursting into tears and falling to the floor, the people around her jumped from the sudden crying. One boy came over, he looked like a high school student, he held out his hand and asked what was wrong "f-flying min-nt bunn-y got ra-ra-ran over" she sobbed

"Where are your parents?" he asked looking around.

"Parents? I don't have any or at least I don't remember" she said blankly, he boy blinked and he looked shocked, he looked around before taking her hand and pulling her somewhere "come with me".

They soon arrived at a toy shop; the boy said he would give her one, she looked around, the toys were cute and there were tons of colours, Alice cheered up and looked around and eventually found a small rabbit with a red waist coat and top hat, her eyes lit up as she picked up "this one" she said cheerfully, he nodded and he paid for it

"Do you know where your house is" he asked after buy her an ice cream

"Yeah, but I wanted to visit someone, his names Alfred" she said noticing she had stopped looking for his house

"Alfred F. Jones?" he asked, Alice nodded "I know where he lives, my dad help fix his roof a while ago" he said

"Really, then will you take me there?" she asked happily. The two of them walked over to his house, Alice thought how big this country was compared to her, she was nervous to see him as she had only recently learned of him when looking at wars and came across the American independence in her history class and wanted to visit him. They came to his house it was a basic modern house she knocked on the door as the boy said goodbye as the door opened, America looked down and pondered who the child was (Ireland has forgot to tell people about Alice)

* * *

"I came over to play" Alice said happily running into the house. Alfred looked confused, did he know this girl? he didn't recognised her, okay she looked a bit like England but England was full grown so who was this kid, Alice started rummaging and found Alfred's DS "what games do you have?"

"oh, I have Pokémon, Mario racing and loads more wanna have a race?" he forgot what he was thinking and started playing on the Ds'

"America I came over to check about the clothes you ordered" France said as he walked into Americas house,

"Hey dude, about time" he threw his Ds down and ran over to France to greet him "check this kid out, she keep beating me in this game" he pointed over to Alice, France stood still, frozen

"No, It's just a coincidence…" France thought for a while "it's looks like Alice when she was little but I haven't heard anything about Alice since Spain starting a war with her…", "Did you even ask her name?" He asked

"Nope" America said going back to racing Alice.

Frances phone started ringing "Bonjour, it odd for you to be calling me scot?" france said

"yeah well, I need to tell you something about Alice…"

* * *

A small one shot which if people ask I may add more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!" France quickly turned to Alice in horror "You mean she turned back, but how is that even possible!"

"How the hell should I know" Scot voice sounded irritated "Just keep her there until I can get her"

France put the phone down and saw Alice looking up at him "Read!" She threw a book up and handed it France

"You want me to read…" France remembered the countless times he had peaked on Alice and how much she hated him…

"She really has no clue" He picked up the book titled 'Alice in wonderland"' and sat down on America's sofa (He had vanished out somewhere) "Only if you sit on my lap" France patted his lap and Alice happily did so, this action left France somewhat feeling guilty as he knew what would of happened if she was her old self

"But it sure is nice for her to be so innocent" he blushed before starting to read. Alice happily sat while he read though the story but became drowsy and started to sway before hitting her head on his chest. France looked down to see her sleeping and he patted her on the head while placing the book down "You really are far more cute like this" He gave a warm smile before picking her up and placing her one of America's overly large pillows.

"You better not of touched her" Scot voice boomed though the apartment causing France run over to him

"Be quiet you fool, she's sleeping" He said pointing to the room she was in, Scot glared at France suspecting he might of done something "I haven't done anything, I read her a book and that's all" France said trying to stop Scot from glaring.

"What did you read her?" Scot questioned

"Alice in wonderland" to this scot let up the glare and went to pick England up "I'm not Spain besides it disappointing not to get a reaction" France pouted

"I know but please remember she's MY sister and if she were to come to harm by you. Let's just say you won't be walking at all" Scot threatens as he carefully picked England up.

France thinks about how violent Scot is when it comes to his sister and promises himself to step carefully until scot calms down.


End file.
